


this is the time

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Hooked Queen Week 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Established Relationship, F/M, Hooked Queen Week, Hyperion Heights, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She sighs at the empty space behind her and just starts to drift off to sleep again when she hears the noise.





	this is the time

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7-8 October 2018  
> Word Count: 1066  
> Written for: Hooked Queen Week  
> Prompt: Day 2 Hyperion Heights Cursed Personas Rogers and Roni  
> Summary: She sighs at the empty space behind her and just starts to drift off to sleep again when she hears the noise.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU that takes place prior to the events of ep 07x01 "Hyperion Heights". This also takes place well before the events of my fic "where the lovelight gleams".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I apparently have created a new verse for Roni and Rogers. I'll gladly take suggestions for the verse name, as it's not coming to me quite yet. There's so much background to explore here, and hopefully I'll get to it sooner rather than later. The title of this fic comes from the Lindsey Buckingham song, "This is the Time".
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual… 
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you see something I've missed, please let me know?

Roni's always been a light sleeper when alone. Ever since she got thrown out onto the streets at fifteen when her bitch of a mother caught her with her first girlfriend, she's learned to trust no one but herself. Not even her older sister. The only time she's ever slept the deep sleep of the safe, the content, has been when she's shared a bed with someone she trusts. That hasn't happened often enough.

She glances blearily at the alarm clock and groans. 3:02a.m. The witching hour. She sighs at the empty space behind her and just starts to drift off to sleep again when she hears the noise. Without thought, she's on her feet, blindly reaching for the bat next to her pillow as her feet ease into slippers. She ignores the chill in the air as she creeps toward the door, trying to determine how many people are in her bar and if she and her bat can fend them off. 

Just as she reaches the door, it opens up, squeaking loud enough to cover her startled _Fuck!_ at the intrusion. Readjusting her grip on the bat like her _papi_ taught her, she growls, "Take another step and your brains'll be painting my walls, asshole!"

"Roni, it's me."

It takes a second for that voice to filter through, and she sees his face before it fully sinks in. "Jim?"

He grimaces and holds his hands up in front of him in acquiescence. "It's me, love. Put the bat down. No need for painting the walls tonight."

She drops the bat instantly and studies his face. "You're hurt. What happened?"

"It's nothing, love."

"It's not nothing." She shifts behind him in the entry hall to close and lock the door, resetting the alarm. "You got the alarm downstairs?"

"Yeah, before I came upstairs. Did a full walkthrough and everything's copacetic down there." He lets her remove and hang up his leather jacket as he stows his gun in the wall-mounted gun safe she got installed for their first anniversary. "Took a quick glance over the receipts, too, while I grabbed a beer. Looks like you had a good night?"

She shrugs and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "It was a decent night. I think I'll be asking that band back on a semi-regular basis if they're willing to negotiate." She runs a hand down the length of his spine. "We can talk business in the morning. Right now, I'm more worried about getting you some Arnica for the bruises I know you're trying to hide from me, then getting you into bed. You look dead on your feet."

He shrugs, letting out a soft groan and a sheepish half-smirk. "What can I say? That wannabe street gang was in rare form tonight."

"The Lost Boys? I thought they were all in juvie?" she asks, guiding him into the bedroom.

"Would you believe the little shits got out early for good behavior?"

Roni snorts at that and shakes her head, starting to divest him of his uniform as he launches into more of an explanation. Once he's down to the stark white t-shirt and heather grey boxer briefs they both prefer he wears, she slips into the bathroom to get the two tubes of Arnica. The smaller of the two is cranked to deposit two of the tiny pills into his palm, and he pops them in his mouth instantly. The larger tube's cap is removed as he pulls off his t-shirt gingerly. She gets a better look at the growing bruises along his ribs.

"Jesus Christ, Jim! Do you need to hit the ER for these?"

"Nah, Dante just managed to get in a couple good kicks before Knuckles and Glasses pulled him off me."

She frowns and gently begins to work the gel into his skin. "I miss the days when Pete was running that gang of misfit toys. At least then it was just petty theft and extortion for those boys. The day Weaver busted him and got him sent over to Shelton changed those boys, and not for the better."

"Dante's always chafed in Pete's shadow. He still claims he came up here from the Oakland gangs, and that he wants to prove himself."

"Which he does by kicking the shit out of you? Kinda wish he'd make a dumbass move in my bar. _Papi_ 's bat is itching to get to know him better." She finishes up with the gel and grabs his t-shirt. "You want help getting this back on?"

"I got it. Go wash your hands and maybe bring me a couple aspirin before you come back to bed?"

She kisses his hair. "You got it, babe." She heads into the bathroom again, washes her hands and grabs one of the prescription motrin that he never finished from the last whumping her husband sustained. Returning to the bedroom, she sees Jim's already easing under the covers, and hands him the pill before grabbing the water bottle on her nightstand. "Here, this'll do better than aspirin any day."

"Thanks, love." He tosses back the pill and drains half the water. "Mmm, much better."

She rolls her eyes fondly as she puts the bottle back, then flicks off the light before settling in front of him. The solid warmth of his chest against her back starts to ease the worry she feels for him. "You know I hate it when you come home hurt," she finally whispers.

"I know, Roni, and I'm sorry. I take the Detectives exam again next week and I've brushed up on my interview skills. I can feel that this is the time it all goes our way."

"I don't even care about the pay increase or the steadier hours, Jim. I just want you safe."

His lips press to her shoulder as he snuggles her closer. "I know. But I'm home now and I'm safe. Let's just get some sleep, hmm? Things will be much clearer in the morning."

She scowls and knows he's right. Her yawn is sudden and loud, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment. Jim just chuckles and rubs gentle circles on her belly. It calms her instantly and she feels sleep tugging at her consciousness again. "Love you, babe," she mumbles, and his words are the last she hears before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you, too, love."


End file.
